Never
by DarKxKunoichi
Summary: Wolf O'Donnell x Fox McCloud. Wolf evaluates the path he's taken. Sequel to Always. short ONE SHOT. Feedback is always welcome.


Author's Note: I just thought I should make an attempt to wrap up the storyline. I also realize I tend to edit my stories a lot after I've posted them, so don't be surprised if you ever come back and things are kind of different.

"…" - speech

'…' - thoughts

(Great Fox - Fox's Quarters, Present)

'Ugh… I think I've been sleeping with Fox for too long…'

Wolf O'Donnell was not the type to lie awake in bed, lost in thought, after a night of vigorous sex. He was the type to fall asleep while cuddling his lover, although the lupine would never actually use the term "cuddling," or reposition himself for round two, or three, or four depending on the last time he had sex and if Fox was looking particularly delicious to him that day. The grey wolf was not much of a thinker; he was more dependent on his instincts and for good reason. They had brought him great things in his life: his expert piloting skills, his amazing fighting ability and Fox McCloud.

'Never thought I'd fall for such a pretty boy.' Wolf tucked Fox's head beneath his muzzle.

The lupine had not really given much thought to his future but had imagined his mate to be a gorgeously lithe feline of some sort with full breasts or possibly an amazingly built burly ox or bear. He was not disappointed with Fox, not at all, he actually thought that being with him was for the best. Aside from the fact that he was in love with the reddish-brown furred vulpine, Wolf felt that Fox's slightly smaller stature allowed him to be dominated comfortably but was muscular enough for the lupine to not feel ridiculous when Fox happened to be on top. Although, Wolf thought bitterly, Fox never really dominated him like he would have preferred, instead the vulpine relied on a trick that never failed to subdue the wolf.

(Great Fox - Wolf's Quarters, 4 Months Ago)

Hunger burned violently in Wolf's eyes as he stared at Fox's bare, finely toned chest. His canines were bared and his tongue ran teasingly over the sweet spot on the vulpine's neck. The lupine growled softly as he felt Fox grinding their crotches together and his body shivering at Wolf's touch. To Wolf, feeling Fox writhe under him in pleasure was heaven, no, Wolf contradicted his thought immediately, cumming inside Fox was heaven, this was simply bliss. Fox sensed his mate's slight loss of focus and tilted to his side to switch their positions.

"We've been doing this for about five months…" Fox panted. "…I think it's about time we try me being on top."

Wolf snarled and flipped them back. "You can be on top when you can stay on top."

"You think I can't…?" The vulpine growled and struggled against the larger canid.

"It's cute that you think you can." He grinned ferally against Fox's lips and quickly devoured his mouth.

A trail of saliva connected their tongues as Wolf pulled away panting.

"Come on Wolf…" Fox moaned and arched his back. "…at least let me go."

"I kinda like you like this." The lupine said in a deep, sexy drawl as he kept Fox's wrists pinned above his head. "Maybe I should tie you up?"

"Wolf…"

"They just upgraded those energy restraints…" Wolf licked his lips. "… let's see how well they work…"

"You know I like touching you…" The red fox murmured coyly. "…shoulders, muscles, ass… you know…"

"Hmm… yeah." The lupine frowned. "I like that too…" He paused again for a moment. "Okay…"

Their lips locked and their tongues wrestled and Wolf released his hold on this mate. That was his biggest mistake that night. Fox did exactly what he said he would do. His hands gripped Wolf's shoulder blades, moved around to squeeze the lupine's pecs, then biceps before quickly moving down to his abs and back around to grab his ass. Wolf was very aroused and so focused on all the spots he wanted to hit to make Fox moan, writhe and beg that he did not feel Fox's hand slide up his back, past his shoulders and rest on the base of the backside of his right ear. An uncontrollable rush of excitement suddenly shot through the grey wolf's body and immediately paralyzed his actions.

"F-fox…" Wolf began panting happily. "S-s-stop…"

"Why?" Fox's expression shined with amusement. "Don't you like it Wolfie?"

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. Yeah." The ecstatic lupine panted heavily.

The red fox carefully moved out from under his mate but made sure to continue scratching the lupine's ear. When Fox casually discovered one of Wolf's weak spots, during a hand-to-hand combat training session gone awry, he made sure to file it away for later use and now seemed to be the best time to reveal his secret weapon. All of the experience he had battling it out with Wolf had taught him to press his advantages until he succeeded in his goals, so he would not stop scratching the lupine's ear until he was buried deep in his ass.

Fox mounted Wolf's back and brought his muzzle to his ear. "I'm going to be on top, okay Wolfie?"

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. Yeah." The lupine's right leg began shaking uncontrollably of its own accord.

"Are you going to be a good boy?" He slowly lessened the pressure on Wolf's ear.

"You bastard…" The lupine half snarled as his senses slowly returned to him.

"What was that?" Fox's increased his pace again.

"I'll be a good boy." The grey wolf's tongue was hanging out of his mouth. "I will. I will. I will. I will. I will." His tail wagged wildly.

"Aww… that's my good little puppy." The red fox's grin and tone did nothing to hide his delight.

(Great Fox - Fox's Quarters, Present)

'Damn Fox…' Wolf frowned.

"What are you doing?" Fox yawned from beneath Wolf's muzzle. "I'm going to lose my voice if we do round five."

"I was just… thinking." He mocked the vulpine's previous tone.

"That's quite an accomplishment." The red fox nuzzled his snout into Wolf's furry chest. "What do you think about anyway?"

"The past. The present. The future."

"Oh that's nice."

"You remember when I saved your hot ass on Corneria?

"I think that's when I had my first dream about you bending me over the dashboard of my Arwing."

"Hey, me too." Wolf smirked. "Except it was after you shot me out of the air for the first time and it was in my Wolfen. I believe there was a lot of begging involved too."

"So, what about the time when you saved my hot ass on Corneria?"

"Nothing; I just like to bring it up."

"I remember the look on your face when you saved me." Fox murmured thoughtfully.

"What look?" The lupine raised his eyebrow.

"Worry..." The red fox rubbed his mate's abs affectionately. "...concern."

Wolf averted his eyes in embarrassment. "I don't know what you mean."

"I think… that's the first time I thought I could be interested in you."

"Heh." The grey wolf chuckled. "I wanted you when Andross first hired Star Wolf to kill you; I saw your pretty face and I just couldn't stop thinking about you."

"That's enough of the past." Fox's face reddened a bit. "What about the present?"

"I thoroughly enjoyed fucking in your Landmaster this morning."

"Okay, next."

"In the future…" Wolf thought for a moment. "We'll still be mercenaries, but no worries; we'll still fuck a lot."

"Is that really all you want to do?"

"With you." The lupine gave Fox a squeeze. "…but maybe someday… I don't know."

"Someday?"

"We could settle down and… maybe if we felt like it…" The grey wolf trailed off.

"We could open a restaurant?" Fox ventured a guess.

"Maybe… adopt a puppy… or two."

"Re-really?" The vulpine felt his voice cracking.

Wolf had never mentioned anything like that before.

"Is that so surprising?" Wolf's ears peaked.

"I didn't think that you would ever want to be a dad."

"I'd be a badass dad." Wolf replied defensively. "I've had a lot of practice with spanking…"

"And what kind of dad did you see me as?" Fox quickly steered the conversation away from where it was going.

"You'd be badass Lite."

"Hah! And how did you come to that conclusion?"

"Badass dads are on top."

"You don't think I can be on top, Wolfie?" The vulpine teased.

"Don't try it."

Fox laughed. "So… you really see us being together for that long?"

"I mate for life, Fox."

"Really? So all those other people you've slept with are stuffed somewhere?"

"They were just test runs."

"Test runs?" Fox raised his eyebrow.

"I know I have an outrageous amount of talent in bed, but even I have to practice a little before using it on the guy I'm going to spend the rest of my life with."

"I'll bet you thought all of those test runs would've worked out."

"Maybe one, but I know they wouldn't have; you're the one for me."

"Did you ever think I could be a test run?"

"Never."

The End.


End file.
